goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Calling All Creeps!/TV episode
"Calling All Creeps" is the nineteenth episode of season two of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the thirty-eighth episode overall. It premiered on Fox during the Fox Kids block on February 15, 1997. Cast * Zachary Carlin as Ricky Beamer * Hamille Rustia as Iris Candler * Maia Filar as Tasha McClain * Matthew Lemche as David * Tonya Johnson as Brenda * Travis Kutt as Wart * Diana Salvatore as Tasha's Friend * Denise McLeod as Ms. Richards * Colleen Williams as Mrs. Urick * Edgar George as Male Teacher * Miranda Jade as Student (uncredited) * Jordan Hill as Student (uncredited) Plot Ricky Beamer is the class loner -make that the school loser. Ricky's tired of Tasha and her friends’ constant teasing and bullying. So he takes out a personal ad in the school newspaper—"Calling All Creeps"—giving Tasha's phone number. But it looks like Ricky's lost again, when he gets the creepy midnight calls! Differences from the book *In the book, Harding Middle School serves macaroni but no one eats it. In the episode, it's tuna surprise. *Iris speaks out when Ricky hands out the cookies at the end. But in the book, she does nothing at all. * Iris is Filipino in the TV version, unlike the book which describes her as having a round face, blue eyes and blond hair. *The number that appears in Ricky's message is "555-0109" instead of "555-6709". *There are three creeps, instead of four. *The Creeps are yellow, instead of purple. * Ricky's mother is absent, as well as the school principal. * In the book, Ricky is forced to put the seeds in the macaroni, and it's not until later that he remembers no kid eats it. In the episode, he putts the seeds in the bad food on purpose, knowing no kid will eat it. He also checks everyone's food to make sure no one eats it. *The ending is slightly extended, showing Ricky's transformation into a creep. *There is only one lunch-lady. *Ricky is forced to sing Mary Had a Little Lamb, instead of The Star Spangled Banner. Other Media ''Goosebumps Presents Home releases "Calling All Creeps" was first released on DVD on March 31, 2009 as the third episode of ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight. It was released on DVD a second time on August 26, 2014 as part of a 3-Pack Thriller. Trivia *"Calling All Creeps" received a book adaptation in December 1997 as the seventeenth book in the Goosebumps Presents series. *When this episode aired on the UK's CBBC channel, the scene in which Ricky's face transforms into a Creep's face was completely removed. *Hamille Rustia (Iris) played Allison in season four's "Cry of the Cat" *Matthew Lemche (David) played Richard Holman in season three's "Click". His brother Kris appeared previously in "Scarecrow Walks at Midnight". *The creep costumes worn by Matthew Lemche et al. were just rubber masks and rubber gloves. Although the creeps talk, there is no mouth movement on the masks only protruding tongues.The mask Matthew Lemche wears can be clearly seen coming through his shirt. The mask also lifts out of his collar when the actor turns his head. Gallery Characters RickyBeamer.png|Ricky Beamer IrisChandler.png|Iris Candler TashaMcClainTV.png|Tasha McClain David(CAC)TV.png|David Brenda(CAC)TV.png|Brenda Wart(CAC)TV.png|Wart Tasha'sFriend(CAC)TV.png|Tasha's Friend Ms.RichardsTV.png|Ms. Richards Mrs.UrickTV.png|Mrs. Urick MaleTeacher(CAC)TV.png|Male Teacher Scenes File:Callingallcreeps 1.jpg File:Callingallcreeps 2.jpg File:Callingallcreeps 3.jpg File:Callingallcreeps 4.jpg File:Callingallcreeps 5.jpg|The Creeps. File:Screen_Shot_2015-05-21_at_9.36.49_am.png|A Creep. creep2u.jpg|David as a Creep. creep2.jpg|David and Brenda in human form Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 10.02.39 am.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 10.03.02 am 2.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 10.49.56 am.png Screenshot 2017-10-16-14-32-43.png Commercial Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes